Outer Haven
Hello, we are currently a level 6 guild, but then again we are still rising. We are a guild built to help those in the dofus community have a better playing environment, and to make it better for those in the guild as well. So far were still a work in progress, but we do have members willing to help build the guild and to help those lower level people in the guild to succeed. Major Announcements Members will be required to be level 20+ by midnight August 2nd (U.S. Eastern time) or they will kicked out of the guild. July 22, 2008 Important Members * Leader: Protectoroflight * Second in Command: Air-Runner * Second in Command: Liquid-Ocelot * Founding Fathers of the Guild* XP Rules :Members from level 15-20 will be required to give 5% experience to the guild to help build up. :Members from level 20-25 will be required to give 10% experience to the guild. :Once level 35 is achieved, members will gain the xp distribution right.* Rights and Ranks * Leader: Will have all the rights and decides who gets what rights. * Second in Command: Will have most rights except manage guild house, perc, and paddock. (Unless trusted by the leader or has obtained a mount-Mainly obtained through trust). * Treasurer: Will have the take kamas from collector right, must apply for position, must be trusted and will try to collect donations for saving up for guild house. (Level 20+). * Protector: Will be assigned to higher level characters in guild to help protect guild percs, will be given rights according to the leader's wishes. (Level 70+-to those who are interested). * Craftsman: Will be assigned to someone who has at least one profession almost maxed out and another profession obtained, will be given the right to take resources from collector, must apply for position. (Level 20+). * Reservist: Will be used to keep the guild ranks for lower level members from being repetitively used. (Level 20+). * Servant: Will be used to keep the guild ranks for lower level members from being repetitively used. (Level 20+). * Guard: Will be the training rank for members wanting to be a protector. (Levels 35-70) * Scout: Will be given few rights but will go search out for enemy perceptors that steal items and resources of value. (Level 20+). * Chosen One: Will be applied for, will replace leader or command the initiates guild when ours gets to higher levels. (Level 20+). * All other ranks are the same as the reservist and servant, so don't be offended if you are placed at any one of these other ranks. *Right now the torturer, penitent, deserter, nuisance, and mascot ranks are used for the members under level 15, but after the requirement date is passed they will be like reservist and servant ranks. *Ranks that will not be used: Muse, Traitor, Merchant, and Counselor (unless told otherwise). Allied Guilds ; So far our allies are : Wrath Of The Warriors Do not, I repeat, do not attack allied guilds percs unless told to do so because of broken allyship or some other reason, doing so will be an immediate booting from the guild.